No One Is Alone
by Rosaline O. Porshe
Summary: Tobias can't seem to say goodbye to Tris. He feels alone in the new world that he fought so hard for with her. He lost everything, and even though he seems to be slowly putting himself together, he never got his goodbye. He's finally getting his closure. He's finally getting something to keep and remember that is her and his only. NOTE: CONTAINS SPOILERS.


*****So I haven't posted ANYTHING in a couple years, but I felt inspired. I just finished the Divergent Trilogy, and this takes place just before the EPILOGUE. SO if you HAVEN'T finished the series, mind you, this contains what is probably the BIGGEST SPOILER in the TRILOGY. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. I would also like you to keep in mind that this is a first draft, and also contains quite a bit of...spiritualism and stretching of reality. What can I say, I wanted to give Tobias some closure, poor guy. I suggest listening to the Glee cover of No One Is Alone, seeing as this is what Tris is singing, and seeing as this is what the entire piece is based off of. That being said, please enjoy this, I write for you guys, even if I haven't written in FOREVER. So please, seriously, ENJOY this! Let me know what you think! -Rosaline.*****

Tobias was a zombie. Tris just...she just left him. Despite what Caleb had told him, her last words, she had never wanted to leave Tobias, he couldn't function without her. She was gone. After everything they had fought together, after all that work to make sure they would survive, right when he could see the light…She left him.

He worked with Johanna as a political advisor, but it was just to get by day-to-day. As Tobias came home from another day of work, he stared at her silver urn, sitting right next to where he slept on his bedside table.

"Why?" He asked her quietly, "Why did you have to leave me? Why did you have to go? Didn't I matter at all?" His voice cracked, and he fought back the tears threatening to spill over.

"Tobias."

No. He wasn't hearing it. He thought he heard it all the time.

"Tobias, turn around." No. She wasn't here. She's gone.

Pleading. Then a slight pressure on his shoulder, a squeeze, warmth, her familiar scent.

"Tobias, please. Look at me. Please."

"You're not here. You're dead. You can't be here."

"Tobias, I am. But not for too long. My mother finally gave me permission to come. To give you something."

Tobias held his breath, and he turned. She looked exactly like she did two and a half years ago when he saw her last. The flush in her cheeks, her honey hair. He hesitantly reached his hand up to touch her cheek. Warmth. She's here. Before he could even think, he was pulling her to his chest, wrapping his strong arms around her, holding her to him, afraid she might disappear at any second. If this was a dream, he wasn't waking up anytime soon. She pulled back and smiled at him sadly, holding her own tears at bay it seemed.

When she opened her mouth again, she sang to him softly. "Mother cannot guide you now you're on your own. Only me beside you still, you're not alone. No one is alone, truly. No one is alone. Sometimes people leave you halfway through the wood." She smiled at him sadly, running her fingers over his hair gently as she continued to sing to him softly.

"Others may deceive you. You decide what's good. You decide alone. But no one is alone."

"How could you say that?" Tobias whispered, not trusting his voice, "You left me. I'm alone."

She shook her head and kissed his cheek gently.

"I wish…" He whispered, his voice cracking as he looked down at his bedspread, away from her eyes.

Tris nodded, and whispered, lifting his head gently, locking eyes with him.

"I know."

Tobias pressed his head to Tris' taking in her familiar scent. The one he felt would vanish again soon enough.

"Mother isn't here now." She whispered.

"Right things, wrong things." He whispered, shaking his head.

"Who knows what she'd say?"

"Who can say what's true?"

She pulled back, standing and pacing away from him, her back turned. Singing once more. "Nothing's quite so clear now."

He sat, staring at her, demanding. "Do things. Fight things."

"Feel you've lost your way." She turned to look at him again, this time holding an infant. "No one is alone. Believe me, no one is alone."

Tobias' eyes went wide with confusion.

"You move just a finger, say the slightest word, something's bound to linger." She kissed the baby's forehead, like it was the most precious thing in the world to her. "Be heard."

Tris suddenly moved back for Tobias, going to sit next to him, rocking the infant. "People make mistakes. Fathers. Mothers."

_Marcus. Evelyn. Natalie. Andrew. Tobias. Tris._

Tobias could feel the tears coming. It couldn't be.

Tris continued. "People make mistakes. People make mistakes. Holding to their own; thinking they're alone. Honor their mistakes. Fight for their mistakes."

Tris nudged Tobias shoulder a little, a smile creeping. "Witches can be right. Giants can be good. You decide what's right. You decide what's good."

_The Factions. Erudite. Abnegation. Candor. Amity. Dauntless. The Bureau._

There was a heavy pause weighing between them, Tris and Tobias both staring at the beautiful little girl in her arms. Finally, Tris looked back up at Tobias, tears threatening to spill.

"Just remember. Someone is on your side."

He whispered, "_Our_ side."

She nodded. "_Our_ side. Someone else is not. While we're seeing our side, Maybe we forgot. They are not alone. No one is alone."

Finally, she handed the little girl to Tobias, keeping one hand on her forehead, the other resting on his forearm. Finally the tears started to fall, for both of them.

"Hard to see the light now." He choked out, trying to hold himself together.

Tris tried to smile a little, pushing the baby to him just a little more. "Just don't let it go. Things will come out right now, we can make it so. Someone is on your side."

"Someone is on your side."

"No one is alone." He looked up, slightly stunned, cradling the little girl to his chest.

"No one is alone?"

She leaned forward, kissing Tobias softly, whispering. "No one is alone."

He cried, trying to hold her to him as long as possible, but she was slipping from his fingers. The last thing he heard her say was, "Take care of our little girl. She's in your hands now. I love you."

When Tobias finally opened his eyes, not trusting himself to be able to hold himself together, Tris was gone. There was a cry and a gurgle. He looked down and saw the little girl still in his arms, the only thing he had left of her. The one thing was truly only his and hers. He started to cry. He cried, and he kissed the little girl's forehead, whispering, "Tris."

The next day, he took her urn and finally set her free. He finally set himself free. When he returned to his apartment he paid the next door neighbor, and retrieved Tris from them. When he looked at his daughter he saw hope, he saw bravery. He saw his first and only love. But most importantly he remembered her message.

He was not alone.


End file.
